A Slytherin Romance
by Vanilla Scented Scarves
Summary: With the Yule Ball fast approaching what will happen in Slytherin House?  Who will Draco take to the Ball? What will Blaise feel when he realises Catriona has feelings for Draco? How will Panzy react when she realises Catriona's feelings are reciprocated?


**I own nothing, all credit to J.K. Rowling, I just write based on her amazing foundations.**

"The Yule Ball is, as the quicker ones amongst us might have already worked out, a dance…" Snape paused, and immediately the silence of the Great Hall was invaded by the sudden exclamations of muttering and talking as girls swooned and gasped, and boys sunk low in their seats, sighing and generally looking miserable.

"_SILENCE!"_ Snape roared to the room before continuing in his usual authoritative, deep drone, "a dance that has been held during every Triwizard Tournament since 1294, it has always been a formal and respectable evening of well-mannered frivolity and _will_, mark my words, remain so. However, I haven't called an assembly to give you a history lesson. I have come," this time Snape sighed, "to make sure - under Professor Dumbledore's instruction - that Slytherin house will act in a way that is welcoming and right of the hosting school, and, unfortunately, that begins with making sure that you do not all embarrass Hogwart's with your no doubt appalling dance skills on the night. Therefore, _Filch_ has agreed to play some music on the gramophone whilst you practice." Snape was the only teacher that did not call the caretaker 'Mr. Filch' and the only one that expressed that much disgust when talking about him. The Hall was once again filled with chattering students, most were highly bemused and weary at hearing that Professor Snape would be teaching them to dance, he was after all, the most unlikely person in the whole school to teach this skill.

A rumbling sound of moaning at the proposed lesson soon took over the Great Hall, there were many call outs expressing their repulsion at the thought, including an audible, combined "Do we _have_ to?" from a group of older students as they quieted down for the answer from their Head of House.

"Yes, Mr. Pucey you do indeed 'have to', I have strict orders from the headmaster on the matter and do not expect any issues from anyone in this house, understand?"

Adrian Pucey, usually a fond favourite of his teachers, went a light shade of pink and nodded curtly.

"Now," Snape went on unfazed, "Ob-viously I will not be teaching such things, I am here only as a supervisor. Would everyone-" he looked around, "Yes everyone, _no_ exceptions, stand up, find a partner and follow the instructions of Madam Larktova," he indicated to the woman on his right, who - until this moment - nobody had noticed, "who will be leading this session today." There was no hint of students partnering up from the boys side of the hall, except for Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, who had stood up from the end of the back row of pupils and begun to sneak towards the door with their heads bent low as Snape turned to talk to Madam Larktova. "…that includes you too Malfoy, Zabini" He said coolly, not even looking around to see the two boys disgruntled expressions.

Defeated, Draco and Blaise headed back to their seats. Madam Larktova, with Snape's assistance, eventually managed to pair up the reluctant students and began to teach them the basics of the traditional Yule Ball dance steps...

* * *

Except for a group of second year girls who were studying quietly at the desks in the far corner of the narrow room, the 4th year boys were the only occupants of the Slytherin Common Room. They were congregated on the dark leather couches that were located in front of the fire which dominated the darkened heavily carved stone room. The decoration was minimal, there were a few banners of the Slytherin crest of various sizes and in different states of condition on the walls and only two paintings, one of the houses' founder, Salazar Slytherin and the other of a past Slytherin headmaster of Hogwarts, Phineas Nigellus. The room was gloomy and had a mysterious green glow from the lamps that were hanging on long metal chains from the ceiling, and also from the light that seeped into the underground dungeon through the two narrow, but tall windows that looked out into the black lake, this gave the chamber a remarkably sinister and cold atmosphere. Crabbe and Goyle sat on a couch together, Nott was lying, spread out on his back on another and Blaise and Draco (who was reading 'Secrets of the Dark Arts') both had their own single armchairs by the fire.

"What on earth was Snape playing at? Letting Dumbledore walk all over him? How pathetic was that? Being taught how to dance like we're….like we're house-elves or something! It's just barmy!... although I must admit, it was pretty funny, the look you two had on your faces!" he sniggered as he indicated to Crabbe and Goyle who sat opposite and then immitated their bewildered faces.

"Shut up Nott! It wasn't that bad! I saw your face halfway through, admit it, you enjoyed dancing with that 5th year girl!" Blaise replied angrily after listening to Theodore Nott ranting for the past 10 minutes.

"_Nonsense_…..why are you being so defensive anyway Blaise? Have you discovered your hidden love of dancing? Or was it being partnered with Catriona that made a difference?" Nott spat back, he hated people trying to undermine him.

Blaise said nothing, his cheeks flushed. Crabbe and Goyle sat up straighter in their seat looking dumbfounded.

"Oh come on Blaise!" Nott persisted.

"We're just good friends, that's all," he said in a pathetic response and finished in his head _'she doesn't like me that way, I can tell'._

"Don't kid me; did you think we didn't know? As if your pathetic crush isn't obvious to _everyone_ in this entire house? It's sickening!"

"Er...not everyone," muttered Crabbe, wondering what to make of this new, unforeseen information.

"Honestly Crabbe, could you be any stupider?" Nott replied infuriated, Crabbe looked for a moment as though he was about to answer before thinking better and slouching back down into the couch. "Anyway, even the first years know! Mind you, I can't say I don't blame you, she's…"

"Shut it Nott." For the first time since they had arrived back at the common room, Draco spoke, "just leave it, okay? No one's bothered what you think."

Nott was silenced, he rarely argued with Draco, too many people had tried and failed, also, he had a strange, awed respect for him - even if he didn't like him most of the time – it was better to be in with Draco, than against him. Draco returned to his book.

Just then a group of girls entered the common room and walked over towards the seats in front of the fire where the boys sat. Pansy Parkinson led the group, followed instantly by Millicent Bulstrode and Tracey Davis who were always at her side.

Pansy strode over to where Draco sat in a single old fashioned, slightly worn, but smart looking leather armchair right next to the pale green-flamed fire, and sat on the arm of his chair. Draco didn't move an inch; he didn't even acknowledge Pansy's presence next to him, much to her annoyance. The other two girls followed but took to sitting casually on the rug next to the elaborately carved mantelpiece.

Draco sat with his legs crossed in a formal manner, occasionally he would reveal a little smirk at something he had read but other than that he was motionless apart from when he turned over to the next page.

Panzy broke the silence. "You'll never guess what Draco…." She paused waiting for an intrigued reply, but none came, so she continued, "I just heard Daphne and Catriona talking at dinner and…" she waited again for a response, but again Draco made no reaction to show he had heard her or that he was listening, "..and I could have sworn they were talking about you Draco, It's like I said last week, I'm convinced that one of them likes you!" she began to laugh, Millicent and Tracey joined in as Pansy waited, "...Draco?"

Draco dropped his book onto his lap, "Yes, Pansy?" he replied in his usual drawl but with a slight hint of irritation.

"Did you not just hear what I said? I said that we think one of them likes you...like fancies you" she said impatiently, reaching out her hand and stroking his hair off his forehead and beginning to twiddle the bottom of his white-blonde hair at his neck round her little finger.

"Yes I heard that perfectly, but I don't see why it should be funny….anyway, you're just jumping to conclusions Pansy, and even if one of them did like me, what does that have to do with you?" he said it harshly as he was sick of Pansy acting like they were a couple. He waved away her hand – he also hated it when she'd fiddle with his hair – her arm dropped into her lap immediately.

"Well, nothing I suppose, I just found it quite funny that's all…" she trailed off as Catriona and Daphne entered the dungeon ending their conversation. They glanced briefly over at Draco and Pansy, who were still sat together in close proximity, before Daphne headed down to her dormitory and Catriona headed over to sit by Blaise. He moved over so they could squeeze in next to each other in the armchair.

Pansy scowled as she saw her but remained silent. Draco picked up his book and continued to ignore her. After a while Pansy got Draco's message and indicated to the girls that she wanted to leave, they headed out of the room, closely followed by Nott and Crabbe. Goyle remained seated, staring into space.

"So, what did you think of that 'dance class'?" Catriona asked to the room, gesturing with her fingers as she said it.

"It was-" Draco began.

"-Great," Blaise finished. Both boys had tried to reply at the same time to her question.

Catriona smiled, Blaise laughed nervously, "Well I really enjoyed myself, surprisingly, you're not such a bad dancer Blaise," she smiled at him and went on, "At first I wasn't really keen on the idea, a Ball and all, but now I've thought about it, I think it'll be really good fun, _and _apparently in the past they have always had a famous band come to perform, so I'm hoping it will be the Weird Sisters or something, I do love them! What did you think Draco?"

"Erm, well I'm not one for dancing really, but it was ok I s'pose."

"I thought you'd enjoy dancing with Pansy, I know she did..." Catriona replied innocently.

"Yeah well, I didn't. She's taking things all the wrong way isn't she Goyle?" Goyle nodded on que, "Everyone in this bloody house, and school for that matter is under the impression that we're going out." Draco said in frustration.

"Well aren't you?" Catriona replied disbelievingly.

"They might as well be" Blaise interrupted in a careful mutter.

Draco glared at him, "No, we aren't. We never have been, and I've never lead her on either; she just won't leave me alone, always fidgeting with my hair, at my side, trying to talk to me. I mean she's alright but I don't like her like that, and now it's getting unbearable!" Draco rambled on so quickly that Catriona had a hard time hearing everything; it was so unlike him, he'd clearly wanted to get it off his chest for a long time.

"Don't lie Draco, you love the attention she gives you," Blaise said teasingly.

"Piss off Blaise, you don't know what you're talking about," Draco spat in displeasure.

"Fine!" replied Blaise and he got up and stormed out of the common room down to his dormitory.

There was an awkward silence as Catriona's best friend left.

"Don't you have a detention with Sprout this evening Goyle?" Catriona asked, trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

Goyle twitched awake from his daydream at the sound of his name, "Oh yeah I think I do…oh well, I can't be bothered to go now, I'll do it another time" he replied.

"I think you better go Greg, she was in a really bad mood all through lesson today, I don't think she'd let you off your detention," Catriona said, trying anything to get Goyle out of the way so she could be alone with Draco, it was such a rare opportunity that she just had to seize with both hands.

Goyle got up with a long inhale of air and a sigh before he stretched his arms out as he stood and then trotted out of the dungeon to his detention in the Herbology Greenhouses.

There was a pause as both students tried to remember what they were talking about.

"I never realised you felt that way about her, I always thought you two had this connection, you know...with growing up together and stuff," Catriona paused, "…but you'll still be taking her to the Ball won't you? I mean she's already planning to co-ordinate your outfits!" she finished with a small smile, Pansy had always been a friend, but recently she'd began to make little digs and comments to Catriona, so now, she wasn't bothered about protecting Pansy's dignity, especially infront of Draco. They were Slytherins after all.

"I like her, and yeah, we have history, but just as friends...to me, that's what we'll always be. And no, of course I'm not taking her to the ball, how could I? To ask her that would be like proposing!" Draco said in a joking manner, Catriona giggled at the thought, she knew he was right. "Actually, I have someone else in mind who I'd like to ask…" he added on the end in a smaller voice, not often heard of Draco Malfoy.

Catriona's face fell, she knew that Draco didn't fancy her, but she hadn't expected him to have another date planned to take to the ball already. It was hard, but she tried to sound indifferent when she asked, "Who's that then?"

Draco smirked, Catriona tried to avoid eye contact with him, she always loved it when he pulled that face, she found it irresistible and infectious.

"You of course" he replied.

**Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed the beginning!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
